War for the Pride Lands
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: We all know Zira's story... but what if events were different? If she and her outlanders were the last hope against a threat to all of the Pride Lands? Rated T for violence and death. Somewhat follows Lion Guard. Chapters on Wednesdays.


**Sup guys, Lighting Wolf here. Back with another story, this one about Lion King. Enjoy the 800- word chapter. I don't own Lion King; Disney and a few others do.**

There were few things about the Pride Lands the cub named Mlinzi knew much about, he did know he enjoyed the land he called home as well as the life had.

"Mlinzi!" He heard and turned to see another cub near him rushing towards him.

"Zira, you don't have to yell…. Ow, that hurt my ears… What's up?" Mlinzi asked before looking at the other cub, she always had her claws unsheathed, not something unusual, but something he never understood out of the grayish tan cub.

"Zira, why do you always have your claws out? We didn't go hunting since last time, it wasn't very fun since we got hurt so badly…" Mlinzi asked, he knew Lions hunted, his mother and Zira had made that clear a number of times.

But he remembered last time when they went hunting near the edges of the Pride Lands and had gotten hurt during the hunt by a Hyena. He still had the bruises of being tossed around.

"Hey, I saved you last time, stop whining. Besides, we ended up getting food anyway… That's how the Circle of Life works." Zira put in, Mlinzi sighed and walked back and forth before looking back at Zira.

"You weren't the one who got slammed into a rock by the Hyenas, they hit a lot harder then you said they would. I still feel a bit of pain walking around, Zira." Mlinzi said, Zira rolled her eyes and looked at her friend.

"We're Lions, Mlinzi. We have to be able to stand up to pain, we're warriors, we are rulers, if we can't fight through the pain, then we aren't fit to be warriors. We wouldn't be the rulers the Pride Lands has." Zira stated, Mlinzi nodded and turned around in amusement.

"Has to be the forth or so time this… I'm going to say week that I've heard that, Zira. I'm still going to stick to my words, I was the one who acted like bait in your plan. You weren't the one who got wounded because you thought we could hunt in the Hyena's lands." Mlinzi stated, Zira nodded and looked at her claws.

"Ok, maybe I did, but you agreed. You didn't have to agree to act as bait while I tried to ambush the Hyenas. You said it would be an honor to help me hunt, did all that Lion spirt go out of the window when you got headbutted by the Hyenas?" Zira asked, Mlinzi started walking away, Zira rolled her eyes and followed him.

"No, it didn't, but no matter what, I'm still a Prince, princes help their subjects… That's what dad told me when I was on my first hunt, Zira. You're my best friend, you know I'd help you with that hunt. I just want you to know next time that I can't be bait for every plan you come up with. Your sooooo smart, but you know I can't always be there. You said you like fighting…" Mlinzi said before he looked at Zira with a smirk.

"So, fight, you're a lion like me. You should fight like I do, learn how to handle your plans if I'm not around. You're the best Lion I know besides mom, and the best Hunter. I shouldn't do all the work all the time, it's fun but… Never mind, I've repeated myself twice." Mlinzi said, the Lion Prince turned and leapt onto a rock before Zira followed him.

"Are you hurt any worse than the last plan? The one where we tried to hunt down that Crocodile?" Zira asked, Mlinzi turned around and shook his head.

"No, that was… Something I don't want to deal with again, Zira. Those guys aren't something we should ever deal with again, the last time we went after one, I nearly lost my leg… Then again, dad said we should have been able to scare them off if we tricked them… And your plan tricked them pretty well, making them think we were an entire pride of lions." Mlinzi said, Zira chuckled in amusement.

"Wasn't that hard to trick them, they weren't much to deal with after you figured out how to scare them." Zira stated, Mlinzi could only smile.

Author Notes

 **Phew, first chapter done! Yes, I know it isn't perfect, first chapters aren't my thing! After seeing Lions of the Outlands again, I wanted to make a story on the Queen of the Outlanders: Zira! This story is going to be a bit different then the others about her. Next chapter is on next, next Wednesday and will show Mlinzi talking to his father. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **PS: I am making a Vitani story alongside this.**


End file.
